What the Pit were you thinking!
by Jaacs McHenry
Summary: The bots really goofed this time. Jaacs McHenry and Tatyana Witwicky encounter at the base... this cannot end well for the bots...
1. Chapter 1

Today was an unusually boring day at the Autobot base. Jaacs was both surprised and bored. Everyone was busy doing something. Ratchet was busy patching up the twins, _again_. Ironhide was busy in the shooting range; Optimus was doing something in his office; Bumblebee was with Sam; Jazz was doing monitor duty; and Lily was at home. Jaacs flopped on her bed lazily. All the books on her shelf had been read at least twice, all her video games either completed or deserted, and no friends to hang with.

"Yeesh, it's exhausting being this bored." Jaacs said sarcastically. Though she hadn't done so in years, Jaacs took a nap. She slumbered fitfully, one arm and leg dangling off the side of the bed as she slept face down. She slept for about an hour, until she felt something poke her in the side of the head.

"Yipes!" Jaacs' eyes snapped open, jumping off the bed, landing in a fighting stance. Jaacs heard a giggle from the other side of the bed. A little white and gray head popped up over the side, blazing green optics staring at her.

"You funny!" the sweetest voice Jaacs had ever heard chirped. Jaacs herself was pretty good with kids, and she dropped her stance and bent down to the tiny Cybertronian.

"Hey, cutie! What's your name?" Jaacs asked.

"Sparrow." the little bot said shyly. Jaacs tickled Sparrow in the side, making her laugh loudly.

"Where's your mommy?"

"I dunno. Can I go home with you?"

"You're here already!" Jaacs laughed. "This is where I live."

Sparrow looked around at the picture covered walls, the brightly colored bedspread, and closet full of cute clothes. She believed her.

"Okay. We'll go to my home." Sparrow chirped good-naturedly, pulling Jaacs towards the door.

"Hold on there! I need my shoes first!" Jaacs chuckled, plopping Sparrow on the bed.

She fished around in her closet, looking for her Converse. "Here you are!" she exclaimed victoriously, pulling out a double layered shoe. The outside layer was black, the inner lining dark grey, fading within the layers to white on the inside of the shoe's tongue. Clean white laces contrasted nicely, and on the outside of the right shoe, in curly lettering, Jaacs had written her name. Jaacs had used her birthday money and custom made them online. She pulled them on, tucking her speckled skinny jeans inside them. Jaacs straightened her evergreen turtleneck sweater; pinned her hair up, poking ornately carved chopsticks in the twist, and followed Sparrow outside.

"This way!" Sparrow exclaimed from her position on Jaacs' shoulders. She led her around the base, until they reached a spot on base that Jaacs had never been before. It seemed like a condo had been nestled into one corner of the room. Sparrow squealed and ran inside. Jaacs hurried in, not wanting to leave the sparkling alone. Jaacs gazed around the brightly colored room. Pictures and drawings covered the walls; fashionable wood floors gave way to plush carpet. Sparrow gave her the full tour, but soon gave an adorable yawn.

"Come here." Jaacs took the sparkling in her arms, humming softly; Sparrow soon fell asleep. Jaacs was surprised when a knock came from the front door.

"Hey babe; you home?" a muffled voice came from outside. Jaacs smirked when she recognized him. She opened the door to a startled Jazz.

"Why, I'm flattered, Jazz; but I don't think you have the right person." Jazz's holoform smiled at the sparkling in her arms. Jaacs handed Sparrow over.

"How'd you find her?" he asked. "I was looking for my sweetie for a while now."

"Jazz! I didn't know you were a father!" Jaacs chastened him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Adoptive father." Jazz corrected. Jaacs nodded, a smile spreading across her face.

"She's adorable. Who lives here?" she asked, gesturing to the room they were standing in.

"I do." Jazz stammered. Jaacs' eyes narrowed.

"Jazz, you're a terrible liar. Whatever." Jaacs said. "See ya later, lover boy." she called, walking out the door, Jazz's holoform blushing madly. He had the feeling that the Autobots' plan was about to backfire.

Jaacs wandered aimlessly, sighing. Bored, once again.

Suddenly, a blur rushed by on what sounded like a skateboard. Black hair with lime green and electric blue highlights, a neon yellow t-shirt, and black and white-checkered skinny jeans was all Jaacs could see. Whoever it was zoomed around the next corner and disappeared. Jaacs had almost fallen, but caught herself. Jaacs raced after the person, hoping for some fun. Her eyes widened when the skateboard ran over a stray rock that one of the bots must've tracked in, and the person went flying, crashing into the wall. Jaacs ran over.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay-!" both Jaacs and the girl's eyes were like saucers when they saw who it was opposite of them.

The squeals that echoed across the base were almost deafening. Everyone dropped what they were doing, some because they were startled; some because they thought there were Decepticons, though they quickly dismissed that notion; the alarms hadn't gone off. Some, (namely Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee,) because they thought of something worse. Footsteps pounded across the floor and four mechs ran in with panicked expressions.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"Is someone hurt?" Ratchet asked.

Their frames relaxed when they saw the two girls hugging and jumping up and down. Bumblebee facepalmed. They should have known nothing was wrong. Jaacs picked up Tai and spun around in a hug.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Tai squealed excitedly. "You've gotten taller!" it was true; Jaacs practically towered over the petite 19 year old.

"Growth spurt!" Jaacs said breathlessly, smiling hugely. "I'd say you were prettier, if that were possible!" she added cheekily.

"Babe, how do you know Jaacs?" Jazz asked the obvious question.

"I know Jaacs from high school!" Tatyana laughed.

"Waitaminute! Are you and Jazz…?" Jaacs asked suspiciously. Tai nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, we're sparkmates."

"How cute! So _you're_ Sparrow's mom?" Jaacs' eyes sparkled.

"How do you know Sparrow?"

"She wandered into my room earlier. She showed me your house… hold on one cotton-pickin' minute!" Jaacs yelled, whirling around to Jazz. "You never told me that Tai lived here! None of you did!"

"_You _live here?" Tai asked, confused.

"Yeah." Jaacs answered.

"Please, let us explain," Optimus offered, raising his hands. Tai's eyes blazed, along with Jaacs'.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?" they both shrieked. Tai glared up at Optimus and Jazz, while Jaacs glowered at Ratchet and Bee. Jaacs' eyes began to glow bright blue, and she shot up in the air using her Powers, hovering in front of Ratchet's face. Tai stopped short.

"What the frag!" she screeched. Jaacs seemed to realize what she was doing, and she forced herself to become earth-bound. She shook her head and stared at her hands. She had almost attacked her dad.

"Hold on; another question. Doc Bot, it's not like I don't love you or anything, but why'd you come?" Tai asked skeptically. "Not like you're my dad or anything…"

Ratchet's cooling fans kicked in, along with Optimus'.

"I was about to ask the same thing 'bout Boss Bot." Jaacs said. Both girls froze, and they turned to each other.

"Darling, why do you have your holoform on?" Optimus asked, just noticing that Tatyana's robotic optic and arm were disguised. Jaacs looked sharply at the Autobot leader.

"'Darling'? 'Holoform'? What's going on here?"

"Calm down, sweetheart!" Ratchet exclaimed, noting Jaacs' high blood pressure.

"'Sweetheart'?" Tatyana asked, glaring at the CMO.

"Hang on; are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jaacs said, eyeing her friend.

"Is Ratchet your father?" Tai asked at the exact same time Jaacs asked, "Is Optimus your father?"

Both girls shrieked in both shock and anger. They whirled around and glared at their fathers, who cringed back at the look.

"Ooh, you in trouble now." Jazz snickered.

"Oh, no! You two aren't getting off that easy!" Tai glared at her sparkmate and Bumblebee. "Wait- are you and Bumblebee sparkmates?"

Tai's question was answered by a fierce growl from Ratchet. He immediately cradled Jaacs in his hands, glaring at the yellow mech.

"Dad!" Jaacs said sharply, yanking at his fingers. "No, Tai, we're just friends." she answered the girl calmly. "Put me down."

"Please; don't be upset." Optimus pleaded with his daughter.

"You hide one of my best friends from me for years, you don't bother _telling_ me she even lives here, and you expect me to be frickin' _okay_ with it?" Tai shouted, her hands flying with her words.

"Why didn't you tell us, anyways?" Jaacs asked, much more composed than her furious friend.

"We would have told you if we had previously known that you two had met before." Optimus said.

"We didn't want any violence." Ratchet continued, looking between both of them.

Before Jaacs could argue, Tai snickered. "If I hadn't known you already, I probably would've tried to beat you up as unauthorized personnel."

"Yeah, you probably would have." Jaacs smiled a little. She shifted her eyes back to the four mechs. "This isn't over yet." she said ominously.

Tai nodded and linked arms with Jaacs, walking out of the room. Both of them walked back to Tai's condo, and they sat on her bed.

Tai turned to Jaacs, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So… what are we doing as revenge?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again! I know; finally an update! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I own Jaacs McHenry, and Tai belongs to Tatyana Witwicky. Who happens to have a statement for all readers' enjoyment. (?)

'YO! Tatyana Witwicky here, review this or I'll go trailer park on your afts!'

XD LOL, Tai, have you been eating sugar _again_? Whatever. Onward! XD

**XxXxXxXx**

"Oh, this is _perfect_!" Jaacs snickered excitedly at what her friend had come up with. With help from Ironhide, Tai and Jaacs had set up the perfect revenge prank on their fathers. The training room had been transformed (ha ha) into a setup that would make Fred proud. Now the girls only had to lie in wait for their victims to make an appearance.

XxXxXxXx

"Where do you think they are?" Ratchet asked his companion.

"I have no idea. But knowing those two, we should watch our backs." Optimus Prime said, slightly uneasy. The two mechs were searching for their daughters, wanting to apologize for their inexcusable behavior.

"No kidding. Hey 'Hide, have you seen Tatyana and Jaacs?" Ratchet asked the approaching mech.

"Last time I saw them they were heading for the training room. Said they wanted to blow off some steam by sparring." Ironhide told what he knew. "I'd think they'd be finished by now. They're probably still in there."

The two nodded their thanks and hurried to the training room, hoping to catch the girls before they ran off again. Just as they reached the doors, Ratchet pulled Optimus back.

"You think this is a trap?"

"Doubt it." Optimus shook his head. "They'd need more time to set one up."

"In any case, you go first." Ratchet half-shoved his commanding officer into the room, shutting his eyes. When he heard no sign of anything wrong, he followed Optimus into the room.

"Told you." Optimus grinned lopsidedly at Ratchet, who rolled his optics.

All of a sudden, a small round projectile whistled through the air and splatted against Optimus' helm. He spun around; searching for what launched it at him. He glanced sharply at Ratchet, who was having trouble containing his laughter.

"What are you laughing at?"

At this comment, Ratchet burst out laughing, swiping his hand against the taller mech's head. A blob of neon pink paint marred both Optimus' head and Ratchet's hand. Optimus groaned in disgust and clarity, for he was starting to get the idea of what was going on. As he suspected, another bullet landed on Ratchet's shoulder, a pink splatter blooming on his shoulder plating. Ratchet stared at it in alarm, realizing as well the situation they'd gotten themselves into.

With a great whirr of engines, the training room weapons' systems onlined, and every single gun pointed itself at the two mechs, who did their best not to freak out too much. The weapons opened fire, thousands of paintball bullets pelting through the air. The two bots leapt into action – literally. Jaacs and Tai could hardly contain their shrieks of mirth as their fathers jumped, swerved, and ducked to try and avoid getting hit. It failed horribly. Half the time they were bumping into each other, and they were positively candy-coated in paint. But the girls weren't done yet. With a flick of a switch, small grates around the perimeter of the room clicked open, millions of what looked like small metal marbles shot into the room and with one small misstep, the two mechs skittered and slid all around the room, shouting in surprise. In no time flat they lost their balance, landing on their afts quite hilariously. Ratchet shot across the room and into a wall, his feet reaching halfway up the ceiling. Optimus hadn't fared much better, his right arm twisted underneath him, his left arm and legs sprawled. The little marbles probably were wedged in their armor, making them uncomfortable.

And for the finale, Tai flipped the final switch, and the mechs grew silent when they heard one more whirr. They twitched, and seemed to be lifted from the ground and high into the air, where a large electromagnet waited for them. Optimus' feet were glued, and soon Ratchet collided with _him_, his own feet stuck as well. The mechs were back to back, hanging upside down.

Now Jaacs and Tai let their laughter loose, exiting the human observatory in one of the far walls. They sauntered down the stairs leading to the ground, feigning surprise.

"My goodness! Whatever did you two get yourselves into?" Jaacs gasped before bursting out in laughter again.

Ratchet turned his head towards Optimus.

"Told _you_."

The girls only laughed harder, high fiving. At Jaacs' signal, Tai ran out into the hallway, bellowing loud enough for the whole base to hear.

"Calling all bots! Anybot who wishes to see a hilarious sight come to the training room!"

In only a few moments, the pounding of Autobot feet grew louder as all the bots entered the training room. There was only a moment of shocked silence as all the Autobots witnessed their commanding officer and medical officer painted pink and strung up by their daughters. They all exploded in laughter as the two mechs glared at them all.

"It was all~ her." Jaacs drawled, pointing at Tai.

"Yeah, because I'm rad like that." Tai said proudly.

"Gather round all who are here!" Jaacs said in a grand voice.

"Yay! STORY TIME!" Tai squealed, pulling a book from Jaacs' shoulder bag. "I still can't believe you have this."

"What is it?" Ironhide asked, noticing the front cover.

"Our high school yearbook. I was a freshman, and Tai was a senior." Jaacs explained. She glanced at her friend when she started snickering.

"Dude, you remember Mrs. Cromwell?"

Jaacs had to think for a second. "The old fart or the one all the guys wanted to be with?"

"Old fart." Tai said, laughing again.

"Oh yeah; didn't she have some undying hatred for you?"

"Totally."

"Why on earth would anyone hate you, sweetheart?" Optimus asked, too caught up in the story to be angry at her anymore.

"Most likely 'cause of the sparkling in me. I was way~ too smart for my age, and I always ended up arguing with the teachers because they were wrong some way or another." Tai smiled at the memory.

"I still don't quite understand," Bumblebee spoke for the first time since arriving. "How exactly did you two meet? I understand that freshmen and seniors aren't supposed to interact with each other."

"Not usually. See, Tai sort of saved me from a bad predicament." Jaacs answered after a moment. "See, I was just grabbing a book from my locker…"

_Jaacs walked alone towards her locker, her hall pass in her back pocket. She was going to retrieve her Spanish textbook when suddenly she was shoved forward, sprawling on the ground. Jaacs groaned and sat up, turning towards her attacker. She sighed. Melody Wright; the biggest prep in school. Her sleek blond hair cascaded down to her waist; her pink plaid headband matching her fingernails, her pink plaid skirt, and her pink sweater. Her little entourage gathered around her._

"_Ew; looks like someone left their garbage lying around." she snarked, her nasally laugh echoing across the halls. Jaacs stared defiantly up at her._

"_What do you want, Melody? What have I done that's upset your queenly reign?" Jaacs snarked back at her. Melody's gaze grew cold and she hauled Jaacs from the ground by the collar of her shirt and threw her against a locker._

"_You listen here, you piece of trash, and you listen good. No one likes you, and you're ugly as sin: your eyes look like overripe blueberries, and you're pale enough to be a vampire. Your hair is greasy, you dress like a slob, and you get in my way too often. I better not see you in this hallway again, or I'm gonna-!"_

_Melody's speech was cut off as a fist connected with her stomach, and with a strangled cry flew backward. Melody's 'friends' scattered with screams of fear, flying off down the hallway, never to be seen again. A shoe planted itself on Melody's back, its bright green laces shining in the light._

"_Melody Wright, if I see you picking on another freshman again, I'm gonna do three things. One: I'm going to report you to the principal with evidence of harassment and breaking of the rules. Two: I'm going to make sure a phone call to your family is made, telling them of your wrong-doings. Three: I'm gonna make sure you fall from the top of the social food chain until people are calling __**you**__ garbage. Got it?" _

_Melody, the snob that she was, stood and patted her skirt, removing imaginary dust. She sized up her attacker, scrunching up her nose. "Tatyana Witwicky. Not surprised to see you here. But I mean, come __**on**__; standing up for a __**freshman**__? Trying to be a hero, no doubt. Who knows? Maybe you'll manage to drag yourself past this runt on the A-List." Melody snickered, jerking a thumb at Jaacs, whose face heated in rage._

_Tai took another step closer to Melody._

"_Take your bleached blond, fake highlighted, fake eyelash self and go get your fake nails done. Everything about you is fake, Melody." Tai grinned wickedly, snatching Melody's hand and snapping one of the artificial nails off. "Your looks, your attitude, and I guess your friends are fake, too. I don't see them defending you."_

"_This isn't the end, Witwicky. And you too, McHenry." Melody whirled towards Jaacs. "You'll both pay." she said lowly as she stalked off._

"_That's what they all say!" Tai called after her, mocking in her tone. She turned to her new acquaintance and offered a hand. Jaacs took it gratefully and was pulled into a standing position. _

"_Thanks so much, Tatyana. How did you know I was here, though? This isn't even the senior hallway." Jaacs asked, puzzled._

"_I can smell a bullied student from a mile away." Tai grinned at her lopsidedly. "And I can smell Melody from twice as far."_

_Jaacs had to laugh at that comment, tugging her shirt collar from where it'd been lodged in the hollow of her throat. _

"_So I'll be seeing you around?"_

"_Most definitely." _

"And that's how we met." Jaacs shrugged, ignoring the way the bots stared at her; she finally buckled under their gaze. "What?" she snapped, the combination of irritation and nervousness morphing into white hot anger.

"So you mean an older youngling called you bad things just because she _felt like it_?" Ironhide asked slowly, growling from the back of his throat. Jaacs was startled to see Ratchet's optics tinged red from his position, frowning fiercely. In fact, most of the Autobots were either scowling or snarling softly in their anger.

"Jeez Louise! Calm down, you bucket of bolts!" Tai shouted, a smirk tugging at her lips. "That bitch never bothered her again, and hardly anyone else did either."

"Tai's right; and I didn't really care that Melody called me that crap anyway. I knew it wasn't true, so it didn't hurt at all." Jaacs said breezily, smiling at her new-found family. "But thanks for your concern."

Tai elbowed Jaacs in the arm, tilting her head towards Optimus and Ratchet. The two girls walked closer to their dads, who were hanging close enough to the ground so that they where face to face-plate.

"Had enough yet?" Tai full out grinned at this point.

"If it means you'll forgive us, yes." Optimus replied, regret plain in his optics. "I'm very sorry that we didn't tell you both about each other, and I hope I can make it up to you." he said to his daughter, who smiled at the apology. Ratchet was making similar amends with Jaacs, who walked over to the lever gaining their release.

"Apology accepted." Jaacs pulled the lever, and Ratchet and Optimus dropped to the ground. The two mechs stood up to their full height. They set their daughters on their shoulders, listening to them talk about the past. The girls only could hope that the future would be just as good.

**XxXxXxXx**

Whew! That took way~ too long. Sorry, peeps! Hope ya like!

Hugs and fluffy one-shots,

~Jaacs


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! I'm just gonna come out in the open and say it.**

**I am sorry.**

**I've left you all hanging for the past five months with little to no contact! I'm really sorry. I've had the most annoying case of writer's block in the history of history. Also, I've tended to take more interest in the Animated series than Movieverse, but hopefully Dark of the Moon will rekindle some inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any shape or form. Tai belongs to ****Tatyana Witwicky****, and Jaacs belongs to me, ****Jaacs McHenry****.**

**Tai, this is for you!**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Ow! Be _careful_ with that!"

"Stop moving!" Jaacs McHenry replied hotly to her father's protest. There were still a couple metal marbles stuck in the chinks of Ratchet's armor from the prank Jaacs and Tai played on their dads, and Jaacs was trying to get them out. "If you'd stop flinching I'd get 'em out without knocking into other stuff… there!" she sat back with a sigh, holding up the last marble. "Alright; transform please."

Once her father transformed into his alt-mode, she led him around the side of the building where she and Tai would wash the neon pink paint off of Optimus and Ratchet.

A loud, booming bark sounded from the door leading to outside. Tai's eye and optic, now out of its disguise, brightened as she ran forward. "Psyche!" she squealed happily as she opened the door and a huge black and white animal tackled her to the ground, nuzzling her cold dog nose into her owner's neck. Optimus watched with a light spark at the playful sight of his daughter and her dog playing around.

Jaacs' eyes widened at the size of the dog. She knew of the breed but she had never seen one in person, and frankly the size of the dog alarmed her.

"That's not a dog, that's a pony!" she said in awe. "Is she friendly?"

"Of course, my dear one." Ratchet said with his own smile. He and Psyche had this odd little bond, which was hard to explain, but for some reason Psyche followed him around just as much as she followed Tai around.

"Yeah, Jaacsy!" Tai laughed, standing up and brushing debris off of her clothes. "She's super friendly!"

Psyche – never one to miss out on a new playmate – was now pounding the pavement towards Jaacs, who yelped in fright.

"Nonono! Down, girl! DOWN!" Jaacs yelled in a futile attempt to stop the dog, but to no avail- Jaacs was knocked back into the front bumper of Ratchet's alt-mode, getting slobber all over her t-shirt. "Ugh."

Jaacs smacked the hood of the Hummer, who was shaking with laughter. His laughter ceased, however, when Psyche noticed what color her fetch-playing companion was. Ratchet was almost exactly the same color as the dog's favorite throwing ball. She left Jaacs immediately and went to quirk her head at the pink Hummer.

"Oh, slag… this won't end well."

Jaacs just shook her head and walked towards Tai, who had the soap, water and cleaning supplies. Tai's shoulders were shaking as she held in the laughter that threatening to burst from her mouth.

"Oh good Lord!" she blurted, practically howling with mirth. "That's too funny! Someone get a picture!"

And so Tai snapped a photo, saving it into her internal processor, storing it next to the photo of both her and Jaacs' fathers hanging upside down and painted pink. Jaacs heard the faint click of the snapshot, snickering.

"You just can't leave me alone, can you?"

"Sorry Dad, but not really." Jaacs giggled. She picked up the hose, turning the water on. She made a grunt of discontent when the water refused to exit the hose, and she followed the hose with her eyes to the spot where Tai was innocently standing on it, her back turned. Jaacs smirked and willed the water to build pressure to the point where Tai went flying off to the side when the water burst through, and Tai hilariously landed on her father's hood, disoriented. Tai shook her head and laughed good naturedly, clambering off the hood and onto the ground. Jaacs winked at her friend and turned the water onto the Hummer, who shivered and bucked with the sensation.

"That's freezing!" Ratchet exclaimed, frantically driving in the opposite direction. Jaacs gave chase, running after her father, water streaming along next to her.

"Get back here!" Jaacs shouted with laughter. "Tai, Optimus; help out here!"

"You're on your own there, Jaacsy-poo!" Tai called, laughing as the pink Hummer drove in all directions to avoid the freezing water.

"I would rather not get hit in the head with a wrench again." Optimus said in his usual calm voice. Tai laughed at the memory of that, having witnessed her regal father get clonked in the head on numerous occasions. Including one that got him right between the optics once… that was a helluva dent.

Tai took aim with the hose she was using and unleashed the water upon her father's truck mode, who took the cold water with much more dignity then Ratchet.

"I really am sorry for keeping you and Jaacs apart." The tone of his voice made Tai stop and give him a look.

"Dad, it's okay…!" she exclaimed, hugging the grill tightly. "I forgave you a long time ago."

A loud honk came from the road a few hours later, and a yellow Camaro came speeding towards the base. A silver Solstice was following. The two Techno-organics waved at the oncoming Autobots, still scrubbing hard at the few blotches of pink paint stuck on the vehicles.

"Tai… I thought you said this paint was washable." Jaacs grunted as she kept scrubbing, soon giving up and seating herself on Ratchet's hood.

"That's what 'Streaker told me when he gave it to me!" Tai replied, frustrated. She whirled around when Jaacs screeched. She turned in time to see Ratchet's hood suddenly bust open, sending Jaacs flying up and backwards into the air. She cushioned her descent, staring disdainfully at her dad.

"What'd you do _that_ for?"

"Sorry." he mumbled. "I'm not sure why that happened."

"You could've contracted a virus." Jaacs hummed. "Get inside."

"Sweetheart, I'm fine." Ratchet said dismissively, but Jaacs just shook her head.

"Get into the med bay now, or I'll _make_ you get in there myself." she growled, pointing towards the base.

"Whoa… she sounds like the doc bot." Jazz said, impressed. Jaacs turned her head over her shoulder and grinned at him.

"Thank you." she said.

"Alright, you've made your point." Ratchet rolled his eyes and scooped Jaacs off the ground and into his hands. He proceeded to walk into the base with Jaacs on his shoulder. Tai couldn't help but notice that Bumblebee stood staring after the techno-organic with a funny look on his face. Tai had seen this look often enough to know what it was: lovesick.

Tai blinked. "Hmm… interesting." she said to herself, scraping the last bit of paint off of Optimus, shooing him away with a hug to his cab. "Babe, do you see what I see?"

"Huh? I don't see anythin'…" Jazz said confusedly, and then his optics brightened in understanding. "Oh~, I see what ya mean." he and Tatyana shared a meaningful look, then picking up his sparkmate and sauntering over to Bumblebee. "Hiya Bee," he greeted. "I see ya got yer eye on someone~." he drawled, and Bumblebee squawked and waved his hands.

"No, it's nothing like that." he said frantically, trying to dismiss the feeling that was plain on his face.

"Sure it ain't." Jazz rolled his eyes.

"It _never_ is like that." Tai agreed. Her lips quirked in a mischievous smirk. "Tell me about it, and _I_ won't tell _her_ about it."

Bumblebee blanched, and then his doorwings sagged in defeat. "Fine." he huffed, rubbing the back of his neck. "But what's there to tell, really? I like her."

A sudden squeal rang across the yard, sending vibrations through Jazz and Bumblebee's armor. Then, in a flash of silver and green optics, Sparrow appeared from around the corner where she'd been listening, jumping around and clapping wildly. "Jaacs and Bumblebee, sittin' in a tree," she sang gleefully, dashing inside the base's hangar. "I'm gonna tell~!"

"No!" Bumblebee shouted, charging into base after the little sparkling, yelling for someone to catch her. Tai and Jazz stared after the two in shock, until they burst out in laughter, Tai breaking down into a massive giggle fit.

"This should be interesting." she wheezed after regaining some breath, and the two walked inside the base to see what happened. Bumblebee stood with Sparrow gripped in his hands, standing in front of a confused Ironhide, frantically attempting to explain what was going on without revealing his secret.

"Bumblebee, you're not telling me something. What's going on?" Ironhide asked impatiently, listening carefully to the muffled voice of Sparrow. "Bumblebee, you're going to suffocate her. Give her here." he chastised, wrenching the yellow mech's fingers away from Sparrow, easily cradling her away from harm. "Can _you_ tell me what's going on, youngling?"

"Bee's in love with Jaacsy!" Sparrow chirped playfully, and Bumblebee groaned. His secret was out. "Secrets, secrets, are no fun, unless they're shared with everyone!" she chanted happily. Ironhide looked at the scout incredulously, then started chuckling when he saw it was true.

"Ah, he's lovesick." he rumbled, shaking his head amusedly. "I won't tell, but she's gonna find out at some point, Bee." he reminded him as he handed off Sparrow to Jazz. "Don't let someone else be the one to tell her."

Bumblebee nodded frantically, turning tail and rushing into his quarters at lightning speed. Ironhide voiced his thoughts to Tai and Jazz. "I'm worried about him; he'd be crushed if Jaacs said no. Which is a distinct possibility: she's never been interested in romance."

Tai nodded in agreement. "True. But I'm sure it'll turn out all right." she said confidently. "Wanna play a prank on the Twins?"

"Slag yeah!" he replied. "You in, Jazz?"

Jazz nodded enthusiastically. "Course! What do ya have in mind, Tai-dye?"

Tai brought them closer. "Well, it'll go like this…"

**XxXxXxXx**

**Well, this should be interesting… now, I don't want to hear any of you readers going "trailer park on my aft", as Tai would put it, because of all this stuff. ****I've been planning this turn of events for almost a year**_**.**_** So don't start whining about it too badly, por favor. Also, it's almost been a year I've been on FanFiction! Hooray! **

**I'll be attempting to come out with a one-year anniversary fic. Let me know if you want to join the party! :D**


End file.
